Moments Like These
by KyliaQuilor
Summary: It was moments like these that Willow loved the most.


This was written for jules-slayer-of-the-vampyres who won it in the 400 Followers Gift Fic Giveaway on Tumblr. The request was "Tara x willow and cuddling?"

Timeline-wise, this takes place during season 5. Early to mid season.

This, unintentionally, got a little angsty in retrospect/hindsight, given what happens later in the show, but that's an unfortunate component of Twillow in general... But sorry about that

This was surprisingly hard to write. I apologize if it isn't any good.

* * *

It was moments like these that Willow loved the most.

When it was just her and Tara, no one else. When she could just lay on the bed next to the woman she loved and there was nothing. No worries. No problems. No problems outside their dorm room. For a few minutes, it was just them, and just their love.

Still idly running her hand over the top of her girlfriend's shirt sleeve, Willow leaned in, reaching her other hand to join Taras in petting Miss Kitty Fantastico as the cat rested on Tara's chest.

"I can never get her to stay still when I'm petting her," Willow commented, unable to help but pout a little. "She's always moving."

"But she doesn't run away from you," Tara pointed out. "There's no reason to pout. She likes you just as much as she likes me. Just differently." Tara stopped petting the cat long enough to scratch behind her ears for a few moments. The cat actually leaned into the scratching, angling her head a little to allow Tara better access. Smiling, Tara continued to scratch lightly.

"And," Tara continued, "you know how much she likes it when you scratch her chin.

Willow laughed softly, "That's true..." As Miss Kitty Fantastico angled her head towards Tara's hand even more, Willow moved her hand to equally gently scratch the cat's chin. The purrs from the cat were loud enough for them to hear, and they reverbereated into Tara a little.

Willow stayed there, petting and stroking the cat and cuddling up against her girlfriend for several minutes of silence. Without any warning though, Miss Kitty Fantasico stood up and bolted off the bed, running her her food and water dishes as if she was being chased. Willow raised an eyebrow and lifted her head a little, looking at Tara.

"I guess she was hungry," Tara observed with a shrug before rolling onto her side to look Willow in the eyes. "Does at least free up my attention." Smiling, Tara ran her hands up Willow's arm, cupping her cheek gently. "I love you."

Willow couldn't help but flush and look down a little, biting her lip. "You said that just an hour ago." Every time Tara said 'I love you' she looked at Willow like she was the blonde witch's entire world. Like she mattered. Like she was the most precious thing in her universe.

"And I felt like saying it again," Tara smiled again, one side of her mouth ticking up first, and then the other. "I love you," She said again. "And again."

Laughing, Willow pressed two fingers to Tara's lips, "I love you." Now it was Tara's turn to look down. Willow wrapped her arms around Tara, resting her head against her girlfriend's chest.

"You know that Anya says we give people cavities, right?" Tara said softly as she started to play with Willow's hair. Willow closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of fingers stroking through her hair, down through, lifted out and back to the top. Over and over.

"I didn't know that, but it sounds like her, yeah," Willow agreed. "Does it matter?"

"Not really. Just an observation. If other people have a problem with how much I love you, that's their problem, not mine," Tara said calmly. It was a loaded statement. It was about more than just how sweet and sappy they could be in public.

Willow knew how lucky the two of them had been. None of her friends had a problem with her being gay. They were all completely supportive. Her mother wasn't really enthusiastic in terms of support, ever since she'd realized Willow wasn't making a political statement, but she hadn't been... bad about it. Neither had her dad. And, all things said and done, there were worse places in the country to be openly gay than Southern California. She hadn't had to deal with much of that, all things said and done.

But there were still problems. They had been called freaks. Shunned a few times. And the law wasn't exactly on their side.

"Do you ever think about the future. About us?" Willow asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked, her hand stilling.

"I know we haven't even been together for a year... but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Willow said softly. On a purely intellectual, logical level, Willow knew how absurd it was to say that. She was only twenty. Tara was only 21. Technically, there was way too much life ahead of them for them to know they'd be together forever. Intellectually, Willow knew any number of things could happen between them – they could drift apart, fall in love with other people, have irreconcilable differences...

But Willow didn't think like that. Not really. Because she knew, _knew_ that it would never happened. Their love was too... too powerful. Too real.

"I told you I was yours. I still am." Tara said softly. "I don't want to be with anyone but you. Ever." Willow cuddled into Tara a little more, unable to help the swelling feeling inside of her. It... she loved to hear that. To hear Tara say that. "I don't know exactly where the future goes with us, but whatever it is..." Tara resumed stroking her air.

"I meant more... in terms of... I know we can't get married. Not yet. Someday, maybe... but... that's not the only option. It's not like either of us are Judeo-Christian anymore," Willow said.

"You mean... handfasting?" Tara asked hesitantly.

"Not now," Willow clarified hurriedly. "But someday. I know that's what I want to do, someday. Marriage... it's just a legal document. But binding you and me together, forever... I want that someday." She opened her eyes and sat up, looking at Tara. "I mean..." She added hesitantly, "As long as you do."

Tara bit her lip for a moment, then nodded. "I... I do want to. Someday. You're right, not now. But.. yes. Someday. I like that idea."

Willow smiled and leaned down, pressing a light kiss to Tara's kips before returning to her precious position.

"I love you." Willow said again, her voice soft. Tara's fingers were stroking through her hair again, and it felt... so nice... she closed her eyes, feeling sleepy.

"I love you," Tara said back, kissing the top her head lightly. "You sound tired."

"I am, a little." Willow's yawn belied the 'little' part of it though.

"Then go to sleep," Tara told her, and Willow started to move, but Tara spoke again, "You don't need to move. I like you here."

"'mkay," Willow said, feeling suddenly even more tired, ready to just... sleep.

* * *

Willow woke to the feeling of warmth, light and happiness surrounding her. Which she did every time she woke up next to Tara. It was silly, and totally unscientific, but Willow always felt more rested after just one hour next to than eight hours alone. This was just as true now as any other time.

"Sleep well?" Tara asked, her voice a low murmur.

"I did," Willow nodded, opening her eyes. "I always sleep well when I'm with you."

"I know." Tara replied gently. "But it is time to get up."

As if hinging on Tara's words, Willow felt her stomach grumble, and she realized it was... hours since breakfast. She'd skipped lunch to finish that paper.

"I guess it is," Willow agreed, sitting up.


End file.
